


Roundabout

by Patchcat



Series: Easy Fake Oven [1]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey brats did not offer this kind of information freely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roundabout

**Author's Note:**

> The 300 word cut of this story that was submitted to the com can be found [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_bakeoff/43295.html#cutid1).

Bright green eyes widened in shock and just stared at the boy standing in the middle of his living room. Had he really heard what he thought he’d just heard? Seriously. Dee Laytner was not one to be caught off-guard by monkey brats, and monkey brats just did not come to him and offer the information that he would be out and Ryo home alone tomorrow night for free. Shaking his head and poking a finger in his ear to make sure it was clear, Dee blinked and said, “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”

“I _said_ ,” Bikky responded irritably, fidgeting with his ball cap, “that Carol and I are going to see that chick flick she’s been bothering me about and then she’s going to drag me shopping for her aunt’s birthday. We’ll be out all day and Ryo will be home alone. Geeze, pervert! Clean out your freaking ears already!”

For a moment, elation filled Dee. A whole day without the brat coming in and attacking him; a whole day to do everything he could to just be close to Ryo. What could possibly be better than that? A lecherous grin stretched across him face as thoughts of what he could do to his shy partner danced in his head. Those thoughts came to a screeching halt, however, as something else occurred to him. Monkey brats did not just off this kind of information freely.

“Okay, brat,” he said, pulling out his wallet. “What’s this gonna cost me?”

Bikky eyed the cash Dee pulled out longingly, but then visibly shook himself. “It’s not going to cost you, idiot.”

“All right, then.” Dee’s eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms on his chest. “Then what’s the catch? You gonna come in and break things up just when they’re getting interesting or somethin’?”

Bikky growled and pulled distractedly at the blond hair sticking through his cap. “Geeze! I’m giving you your precious ‘alone time’, you damned perv. Just say ‘thank you’ and appreciate it! Damn! Why’s there always gotten be an ulterior motive with you?”

Dee blinked very slowly and stared at Bikky. Something was _definitely_ up. “You can’t kid a kidder, Biks. What’s really going on? You’re usually trying to keep me _away_ from Ryo. Why the change of heart?”

Bikky hemmed and Bikky hawed, but in the end Bikky explained, “Look. You haven’t been around much lately. I know you and Ryo are on different shifts and stuff, but – I dunno. Ryo’s been really…down lately. I think he misses you.” There was more fidgeting, and Dee didn’t have to look very hard to see the concern reflected in Bikky’s eyes. “I don’t know why, but for some reason he likes having your perverted ass around. Will you just go and cheer him up already?!”

Dee tried very hard to suppress the smile that streaked across his face. He really did. In the end, though, it managed to get away from him. Reaching out with a snort, he flipped off the cap and ruffled Bikky’s blond hair. Bikky batted at his hand, muttering something about “snanky pervs” and leaned down to retrieve his hat. “Just do it! Before I change my mind!”

Holding his hands up in surrender, Dee gave in. “Okay, okay. I’ll go.” Dee’s eyes softened as he watched the boy walk out his door. _Guess I have the monkey brat’s blessing after all._ “Thanks, B.”


End file.
